playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2013)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2013, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 70 games on this list, including regional replacements. List } || || || || | rowspan="4"| | | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 170 | 2 | Guardians of Middle-earth | || || || || | rowspan="3"| |- | rowspan="2"| 171 | rowspan="2"| 3 | Mortal Kombat | || || || || |- | Gotham City Impostors (Australia and Germany) | || || || || |- | 172 | 4 | Jet Set Radio | || || || || | | |- | 173 | 5 | | || || || || | | |- | rowspan="2"| 174 | rowspan="2"| 6 | Sleeping Dogs | || || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | Binary Domain (Germany) | || || || || |- | 175 | 7 | Quantum Conundrum | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 176 | 8 | F1 Race Stars | || || || || |- | 177 | 9 | WipEout 2048 | || || || || | | |- | 178 | 10 | Lumines Electronic Symphony | || || || || | | |- | 179 | 11 | Mass Effect 3 | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 180 | 12 | Dead or Alive 5 | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 181 | 13 | Joe Danger 2: The Movie | || || || || |- | 182 | 14 | Metal Gear Solid HD Collection | || || || || | | |- | 183 | 15 | Puddle | || || || || | | |- | 184 | 16 | | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 185 | 17 | | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 186 | 18 | | || || || || |- | 187 | 19 | Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward | || || || || | | |- | 188 | 20 | Thomas Was Alone | || || || || | | |- | 189 | 21 | Hitman: Absolution | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 190 | 22 | Catherine | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 191 | 23 | Malicious | || || || || |- | 192 | 24 | Sine Mora | || || || || | | |- | 193 | 25 | Velocity Ultra | || || || || | | |- | 194 | 26 | Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 195 | 27 | Ico & Shadow of the Colossus | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 196 | 28 | Demon's Souls | || || || || |- | 197 | 29 | Rayman Origins | || || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| |- | 198 | 30 | Coconut Dodge: Revitalised | || || || || |- | 199 | 31 | Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | 200 | 32 | LittleBigPlanet Karting | || || || || |- | 201 | 33 | XCOM: Enemy Unknown | || || || || |- | 202 | 34 | Battlefield 3 | || || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 203 | 35 | Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus | || || || || |- | 204 | 36 | Unit 13 | || || || || |- | 205 | 37 | Payday: The Heist | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 206 | 38 | Saints Row: The Third | || || || || |- | 207 | 39 | Need for Speed: Most Wanted | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 208 | 40 | LEGO The Lord of the Rings | || || || || |- | 209 | 41 | When Vikings Attack! | || || || || |- | 210 | 42 | Mafia II | || || || || | rowspan="3"| |- | rowspan="2"| 211 | rowspan="2"| 43 | Spec Ops: The Line | || || || || |- | NBA 2K13 | || || || || | align="center"| |- | 212 | 44 | Assassin's Creed III | || || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 213 | 45 | Urban Trial Freestyle | || || || || |- | 214 | 46 | New Little King's Story | || || || || |- | 215 | 47 | | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 216 | 48 | Stealth Inc: A Clone in the Dark | || || || || |- | 217 | 49 | Far Cry 3 | || || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 218 | 50 | Street Fighter X Tekken | || || || || |- | 219 | 51 | Touch My Katamari | || || || || |- | 220 | 52 | Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams | || || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 221 | 53 | Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen | || || || || |- | 222 | 54 | Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance | || || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 223 | 55 | MotorStorm RC | || || || || |- | 224 | 56 | Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD | || || || || |- | 225 | 57 | Remember Me | || || || || | |- | 226 | 58 | Grid 2 | || || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 227 | 59 | Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed | || || || || |- | 228 | 60 | Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories | || || || || | |- | 229 | 61 | Guacamelee! | || || || || | |- | 230 | 62 | Contrast | || || || || | rowspan="2"| | |- | 231 | 63 | Resogun | || || || || | |- | 232 | 64 | DmC: Devil May Cry | || || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 233 | 65 | Soul Sacrifice | || || || || |- | 234 | 66 | BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend | || || || || |- | 235 | 67 | Borderlands 2 | || || || || | |} Notes References PAL